


I’ll Be There

by Lovely_Reira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I’m sorry, M/M, Red King!Misaki, but here we are, i blame my friends for letting me angst, i didn’t intend to write this, im supposed to be fixing problems in my other fic, not making sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: Fate always intended for that day on Ashinaka Island to go the way it did. A battle of red and blue meant to end with one of them dead at the hands of the other.Yata Misaki being the Red King really doesn’t change anything in the eyes of fate, but it changes everything for Fushimi Saruhiko.





	I’ll Be There

_Misaki. Don’t do this._

It was the only thing he could think in that moment, hoping that somehow his thoughts would reach out across the space between them. Misaki had always sworn that they had a special bond, a connection that no time or distance could break. If he was right, if that bond hadn’t been burned along with the mark on his chest then now was when he needed it the most.

His feet pushed him further, faster towards the swords that hung in the sky. One a brilliant and proud blue while the other was cracked and damaged beyond repair, surging with energy.

He wondered how many cracks were his fault. Probably more than he would like to think about. The first one had appeared after he’d left after all. A small chip that only seemed to grow with time.

_‘This is what I think of your precious family, Misaki. Did you really think your little dream would come true? Do you really think that they aren’t all just using you for power, that they won’t walk away the moment there is a better offer too?’_

Had that been the start of all of this? If he had just kept his mouth shut and stayed by his side then maybe this would all be okay. Maybe he could have talked him down before things had ever gotten this bad…and maybe he still could,

He knew that’s what Munakata was hoping for, it was why he was still fighting Misaki. He was giving Saruhiko time to get there and talk some sense into him, to make him realize what an idiot he was for thinking that him sacrificing himself for some dumb revenge was worth it to anyone. Those words had hung on his lips from the moment he’d first heard about this suicide mission, never finding the right ears as Misaki adamantly seemed to avoid him.

It didn’t matter how many times he shouted at Suoh Mikoto or those other punks that they had to stop him. They all wanted revenge too. Hell, he was sure that they all would have happily burnt the Colorless King to a crisp given the opportunity ( truthfully, Saruhiko couldn’t blame them. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice as well, something he had chalked up to foolish old pride). None of them could stop him. They’d all burn themselves to ash by his side. Which left him to play his role that he had long since given up.

The tenseness in his chest dispersed momentarily when he saw the redhead standing there at one end of the clearing, an indescribable expression on his face. He didn’t seem badly hurt, that was good. Saruhiko’s eyes slowly trailed downwards to Misaki’s arm, covered in a deep red that dripped to the ground. He watched as he wiped it off on his pants before looking to Munakata and saying something that he couldn’t quite hear.

His eyes were momentarily drawn upwards when he heard a sharp crack, the red glow from the sword starting to flicker before fading completely away. And then...it fell.

-

It had all felt like it was happening in slow motion. One second the blue king was on the other side of the clearing, staring at him and then in the next he was so close that Misaki could see the remorse in his eyes. The cold steel that pierced through his chest took the air from his lungs, but it also filled him with a sense of relief.

It was done.

The colorless king was dead. He had gotten revenge for Tatara and now Mikoto and Kusanagi and Anna and everyone would be able to rest easier, he hoped. Now they could move on and be happy again, they could rebuild their family and try to pick up the pieces as best as they could. And now that Munakata had done this, he could be certain that no one else would have to die today. His family would be safe.

The thought brought a small smile to his face, even as his legs trembled. He reached out and grabbed onto the blue king’s coat, trying to steady himself. An arm wrapped around him and he wasn’t sure if it was meant to support or comfort him. He didn’t think that it mattered either way.

“Don’t let this break him…” he heard himself mumbling before he even realized that he still had the strength left to speak.

Munakata nodded. “I won’t.”

“I know I shouldn’t be asking more favors, but… tell him I’m not mad anymore. That I forgive him and I hope he isn’t mad either…”

He had thought that he was fine with all of this, but his voice cracked as he spoke and he felt something warm sliding down his cheeks.

“Just please don’t let him think I died hating him.”

“I can do that. Is there anything else you’d like me to tell him?” Munakata asked him, his tone knowing in a way that had always pissed him off.

Misaki let his head fall weakly against the older man’s chest. “Yeah...but you shouldn’t. It’s not somethin’ you should hear from someone else.” His eyes closed as the fingers started to feel numb.

The man simply nodded once more, holding onto him still as he pulled the blade from his chest. Well that hurt like a bitch, enough to make him whimper pathetically. Soon, nothing would hurt anymore though, so that was something to take comfort in.

The world felt like it was growing distant from him and even Munakata began to feel worlds away and everything felt quiet. So quiet that he could hear his slowing heartbeat as it got fainter.

“Misaki!” The choked scream felt like a small string that was tugging to keep him tethered to where he was.

Misaki opened his eyes slowly as his head turned to the side, just enough to see a familiar figure running towards him. Misaki didn’t know if it was real or if was just him seeing what he wanted to, but he didn’t really care. All that mattered was that he was there. He got to see him one last time.

With all the strength he could muster, he smiled a little bit. If this was the last time, then he wanted to smile. He wanted to convey as best he could how happy every moment with him had been, how happy he had made him even though he had hurt him too. He wanted him to know that he was glad that his face would be the last that he saw.

“Saruhiko...I love you,” he breathed out.

With that, the string snapped and the world went dark.

-

His entire body felt cold, as if all warmth had been completely sucked out of him. Misaki’s lips moved, forming some words that he was directing at him. He was trying to tell him something but he couldn’t hear him. His voice too weak and Saruhiko too far away.

As he finally took the red king into his arms, Munakata relinquishing his hold on him immediately, he cradled him close. He sank down to his knees slowly as he continued to hold him, his head limp against his chest.

“I’m here, Misaki. I’m here.”

He didn’t respond. He didn’t cling back onto Saruhiko or push him away, he just laid there without moving and without speaking.

“I’m right here now, so whatever you want to say, say it. Tell me you hate me, tell me not to touch you, tell me to go away, tell me anything,” he whispered, pleading and broken.

Saruhiko needed to hear his voice. He didn’t care what it said, he just needed to hear him again.

Misaki remained silent.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he tried to use the pain to fight back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. It had always grounded him before, had kept his emotions in check, but now it did nothing but add to his agony as tears spilling down. He buried his face in Misaki’s hair, not caring that it made his glasses dig into his face. He didn’t care, it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered because he was so cold and Misaki wasn’t there to make him feel warm again.

Misaki was gone.

A sob ripped from his lips as his entire body began to tremble and the only thing he could manage to say was the other’s name,

 

-

 

_”Hey, Saruhiko, now that we have these powers we really can take on the world.”_

 

_Saruhiko rolled his eyes slightly at the other who’s hand was held up above them, a brilliant red surrounding it. Still, he found himself leaning in closer to him._

 

_“What would you even do after you beat the world?” He asked him._

 

_He paused as he thought about the answer. “I don’t know...but it doesn’t matter cause you’ll help me figure it out, right? Me and you, we’ll do something great together.”_

 

_“You really are a king, wanting to rule the world.” Not that he wasn’t completely on board with toppling the world by Misaki’s side._

 

_“Since you’re my second, does that make you my queen?” Misaki asked him._

 

_”You’re an idiot.”_

 

_Misaki laughed and the sound made him feel warm. His soft hair tickled his cheek as he tilted his head to let it rest on his shoulder._

_”Hey...even if I become all corrupted by power and evil or whatever, will you still stay by my side?” He asked him, his voice barely a whisper,_

 

_”I wouldn’t let that happen.”_

 

_He could practically hear the frown in his voice. “But, if it did...?”_

 

 

_Saruhiko sighed. “An idiot like you wouldn’t make it without me, so I’ll be with you till the end, now stop asking dumb questions,” he muttered._

 

Until the end. That’s what he had told him. A stupid little thing that Misaki had probably forgotten anyway, but he couldn’t help but think of it now.

 

_I’m sorry I was a little late, but I was here at the end._

 

And all he could do now was hope that was enough.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had some killer writing block that’s kind of been impossible to get past the past couple of weeks, but even if this is short I’m pretty content with how it turned out so hopefully that means that I’ll be able to get back into the swing of writing!


End file.
